You and I
by eikazu
Summary: Hajime Iwaizumi was a man, who was not afraid of anything. But the latest dilemma had him panicked. To be specific it had to do with marriage, a certain ring box and a certain brown haired idiot.


Hajime Iwaizumi was a man, who was not afraid of anything. But the latest dilemma had him panicked. To be specific it had to do with marriage, a certain ring box and a certain brown haired idiot.

He paced around the bedroom of the apartment they shared.

He could do this he thought to himself as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. No problem if he could take care of this brainless idiot, he could initiate a marriage proposal.

A certain scenario started to play of its own will inside his mind.

Fantasy Oikawa and Iwaizumi were at a fancy restaurant having a luxurious meal

After uncorking the bottle of wine Hajime Iwaizumi poured the wine into their wineglasses.

He was tingling with nerves with what was about to happen.

"What's wrong Iwa-chan?" said Oikawa curiously as he sipped his wine.

"Tooru." said Hajime as he got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

The fantasy Oikawa looked like he was about to faint from happiness.

"YES. OF COURSE I WILL!" screamed the fantasy Oikawa. Hajime slipped the ring on his finger. He then proceeded faint into Iwaizumi's arms.

Everything in the fantasy than halted to a complete stop as Oikawa stayed in Iwaizumi's arms.

 _NO. STOP. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?_

Hajime Iwaizumi put his head in his arms as he sat on the bed.

Oikawa had gone to university and wouldn't be back for quite a while. Hajime had been left alone to his own devices.

He got up from the bed. He was going through with this no matter what. If he could face Aobajousai's loss to Karasuno he could surely propose to the love of his life.

With this conviction he went out of the bedroom to watch some cheesy soap dramas until Oikawa had come home.

"Iwa-chan! I got us Chinese for dinner." Said Oikawa as he kicked open the door with one foot carrying in the food.

"I'm in the dining room!" said Iwaizumi preparing the dining table.

Oikawa smirked as he sauntered in carrying the takeaway food.

"Here's yours Iwa-chan."

"Thanks." Said Iwaizumi gruffly.

They ate in a companionable silence with Oikawa kicking Iwaizumi legs under the table and Iwaizumi kicking him back viciously. Soon Iwaizumi had finished his food before Oikawa than proceeded to punch him in the right shoulder.

"Ow that hurt Iwa-chan." said Oikawa rubbing his right shoulder.

Iwaizumi just grunted in reply and brought his dishes to the sink.

"Hurry your ass up and eat."

"I will, I will. Just don't hit me again Iwa-chan you're so mean."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and walked past Oikawa into the bedroom.

Oikawa had by now finished his fried rice and stared at iwaizumi's ass as he walked by. He smirked.

"Oi, don't forget to wash the dishes and I know you're looking at my ass."

"Fine." huffed Oikawa and began to clear his dishes.

Phew. Thank god. Iwaizumi was starting to get nervous for the upcoming moment.

"By the way Iwa-chan what are you doing?" yelled Oikawa as he had begun to wash the dishes.

"Nothing, going to bed."

"What this early?"

"I'm tired."

"Okay."

Hajime crept into the bedroom and found the ring box hidden in his nightstand drawer.

It was now or never. Oikawa had his back turned and was wiping the dishes. He was whistling under his breath.

"W-Will you marry me dumbass?" said Iwaizumi as he got on one knee in front of Oikawa with the ring box out.

"Hajime…" Oikawa turned around speechless and had dropped the dish rag he was holding onto the ground as he finished putting away some dishes.

'Yes!" replied Oikawa as he fell into Iwaizumi's arms this was close enough to the fantasy. Or at least it was. Hajime smiled at Oikawa, who had snuggled into his shoulder by now.

"Here let me."

Hajime than proceeded to slip the ring onto Oikawa's ring finger.

"Are you crying idiot?" asked Iwaizumi as Oikawa wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm just so happy to be with you Hajime." Oikawa quietly replied.

"Me too." replied Iwaizumi. He pressed his lips against Oikawa. Oikawa didn't resist to the kiss and they kissed for some time unaware of everything. When they came for air they were both breathless.

"I love you Tooru" said Iwaizumi blushing as he rubbed a hand behind his head.

"I love you Hajime" said Oikawa, who smiled in return.


End file.
